Incredible Desire
by LovelyKouga
Summary: YAOI LEMON starts off as rape. Syndrome/Mr. Incredible or Buddy/Bob: Mr. Incredible is torn apart with loss for his family, and Syndrome tries to coax the strong man he knows is inside him out for all to see. Set in the torturing chamber from the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Incredible Desires**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note:** This is set about half an hour after Mr. Incredible realises his family is dead, and he is strung up after being tortured by Syndrome. I know I'm kind of pushing the boundary here, but I think this 'pairing' of sorts makes so much sense. I've seen the movie soooo many times and I love it. Please enjoy and review, but be kind hahah. If Pixar or Disney slash is not your cup of tea...don't even come to my page. XD

**--**

Mr. Incredible sobbed uncontrollably, his head drooping to rest on his own chest. He couldn't describe the searing jolt of loss that coursed through his entire body; to him it was a thousand times more painful than the hundreds of volts that had done the same just minutes ago. His entire family, everything he loved most, gone.

The pain and guilt welled up inside his stomach and he gagged, feeling quite sick with the enormity of it all. He wanted to kill himself; plain and simple, just so that he could see their faces again, have the time to tell them how much he loved them. But no, his feet were bound and hands restrained away from his body, held away by powerful magnets attached to them. It was cruel.

He yelled in agony, but not from the restraints. He had to do it, right now or he was going to go insane from grief.

Bob yelled louder and struggled with all his might against his restraints. If only he could break free, then he could end it all. Everything. There were no guards around to stop him, the room was desolate and hollow, just like his heart.

Just then the huge metal doors slid open with a small clunk that echoed around the room, and a stout figure strode in, locking them behind him. He whisked a hand quickly through carrot locks, and then clapped his hands together confidently as he turned around to face the immobile super. Bob could see the smug little look on his face and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. This was the man who…who…

"Music to my ears!" The man said triumphantly, as Bob began to curse at him. Syndrome's grin widened even further, and the older man saw the crooked teeth and sharp blue eyes…mocking him. It was undoubtedly clear he was enjoying every minute of Mr. Incredible's pain, and this enraged the retired superhero even more. He stared daggers as Syndrome ambled slowly towards him, stopping only to press a button to lower the suspended man closer to the ground. He stepped up onto the platform and was uncomfortably close; mere inches away from Bob's face, still grinning that maddening grin. Neither moved an inch as Syndrome continued to stare right into his eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, and Bob suspected he was looking for weakness, but he would not give him that satisfaction. He was starting to become annoyed, and he struggled as hard as he could, his impressive muscles straining with the effort. Syndrome's face was so close, if only he could free one arm he'd give the little bastard a punch that would break every bone in his body. Syndrome watched with interest, his head cocked coyly to one side, surveying his every move for what seemed like hours. Mr. Incredible finally reached his physical limit, and try as he may, he could not break free from the sheer power of his restraints.

Finally Syndrome seemed to relax and crossed his arms across his small chest, pivoting to hold his weight on one leg as he swung his hip out to one side.

"Don't even try attacking me, Mister. I had the engineers fix the little bastard. Now, you can't even move a muscle. You can try, but sure as anything it won't get you far."

The other man growled menacingly, but otherwise said nothing as he stared back, his vision cloudy with exhaustion and hate.

"Yeah, I know, I could've told you sooner, but you know. Where's the fun in that?" A blue eye winked as he leaned forward closer, and Mr. Incredible could feel his hot breath tickle his face.

"You know this isn't a good look for you, where's the hero I used to worship? Geeze, your family goes kaboom and you're reduced to this blubbering pile of WEAKNESS? I thought you were stronger."

"You…Murderer…"

Syndrome laid one hand on the side of the older man's face and scolded in a patronising manner, totally emasculating him.

"Aw, did the big bad wolf blow your whole life away? Awfully sorry, old chap. Had I known it was your family I wouldn't have blown them up, you know…"

Mr. Incredible shook his head in disbelief, trying in the process to shake the hand away that was beginning to stroke his face.

"…I would've taken them back here personally for torturing."

He stopped shaking his head and his eyes opened wide, tears welling up in fury. They spilled over and dripped over Syndrome's gloved hand, and he wiped them away with a forefinger, bringing it to his mouth to taste the other man's grief. The older man began to shake and hyperventilate, he wanted nothing more than to reach forward, wrap his arms around that white throat and squeeze all the life out of him. He yelled as loud as he could, right in his face, trying in some way to hurt the freckly little rat that was grinning wider still.

"There he is."

Syndrome moved forward slowly, reached out with both hands and crushed his lips against the super's, muffling the yells as he ran his tongue across the other man's. Mr. Incredible gasped in shock and tried to pull away but it was futile, with his arms pulled back tightly for so long he couldn't even move his neck muscles anymore to put distance between them. Syndrome pushed his body against him forcefully as he wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and intruding with his tongue further. He made a wistful humming noise in the back of his throat as he removed his gloves and ran his fingers through blonde hair, rubbing his groin against the other man's. Mr. Incredible screwed his eyes shut in disgust. What the hell was he doing?! This little freak was more than a little freaky that was for sure, and he said so when Syndrome finally released his mouth.

He grinned in a seductive manner and started grinding his hips harder, loving the look on the older man's face as he felt them both grow hard though the lightweight spandex.

"You don't like this?" He asked quietly, trailing a finger down the broad chest of his prisoner. Mr. Incredible shook his head, a firm no, his eyes still shut tight in shame. Damn him. Taking advantage of me, I'll show him when I get free…

Suddenly, he groaned loudly with pleasure as Syndrome used both of his hands to stroke the large arousal in his pants. Both were out of breath from panting, and the older man was cursing himself for not being able to help getting an errection. Sure, it felt good, but the thought of this madman touching him was one of the most horrible thoughts he'd ever had. Syndrome had begun to remove the red super suit. He did it slowly and teasingly, and with every few inches he removed he left a trail of love bites and kisses. Mr. Incredible cringed with embarrassment as Syndrome removed the last article of clothing, and stood back to look his prisoner up and down. Syndrome was fully clothed except for his hands, and Mr. Incredible could see his arousal under his from-fitting suit, begging for release. There was a strange glitter in those piercing blue eyes that the older man did not like, he might not have been able to move, but he still didn't want a man touching him!

"Please, stop…I'll do anything. Please." He said huskily. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself crying out when the feisty redhead took his manhood fully in his mouth, making greedy suckling noises. With his free hand he fingered between the cheeks, and upon finding the hole there he quickly inserted a finger past the tight ring of muscles. His prisoner yelped at the pain and he could feel the lips pressed against his manhood curl up in a malicious sneer as he pushed in another. It hurt a lot but Mr. Incredible tried hard to not make any noise, hoping no more pain would come. Syndrome took his manhood in his mouth again, and began bobbing up and down while inserting his fingers in and out of Bob. The super hero was unable to hold back and his head flopped back down onto his chest, his eyes still shut and mouth agape, uttering the occasional moan. He could feel the fingers brush past something inside of him and his eyes snapped open in surprise as his stomach tightened and a pleasurable tingle shot up and down his spine. Syndrome stopped sucking him off and smiled up at him.

"You like that, don't you big boy." He said cajolingly, giving the tip of his penis a quick lick and brushing the spot again.

He moaned in response, a deep rumbling sound, but his mouth twitched into a scowl.

"Don't touch me…Arrgh…Fucking bastard, I'm not a h-homo…"

Anger flashed across Syndrome's face, and he pointedly gave his victim's manhood a painful bite. To which he replied to his screams; "Speak to me one more time like that and it comes off. I could have made it feel good only for me, but I'm generous, aren't I…Aren't_ I?" _He said, stressing his words by giving his engorged member a firm squeeze.

"…Yes." Was the reply. Mr. Incredible was smart enough to know he should play along with the redhead's sick games. If he didn't worse things than a sore groin would await him.

The younger man flashed him a toothy grin and stood up, cuddling into his neck. He nuzzled just under his collarbone and peppered his skin with small quick kisses, leading up to his ear.

"Tell me where you want me to put my cock." He whispered, emitting a sound of lust as he inhaled the musky scent of the other man.

Mr. Incredible knew this was coming, and he pondered his answer. If he said the wrong thing, Syndrome would surely torture him for hours on end, he seemed that mentally egotistical.

The burly man took a deep breath, willing himself to swallow his pride.

"I…I want your big cock in my ass." He breathed, trying to sound as full of want as he possibly could. Stoking his ego was exactly what the young man wanted, and he leaned into the other, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Good boy. You'll get your wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Author's Note: **Okay you got me...I just couldn't write a rape hehe. Enjoy anyway, sorry it's a little on the short side.

--

Mr. Incredible squeezed his eyes shut and said nothing, wanting whatever was coming to be over as quickly as possible.

Syndrome, however, would not make it that easy.  
He reached for the older man's hair and pulled him forward into a rough kiss, insisting that he take part as well in a game of tonsil tennis. Remembering his sore groin, and, not wanting a repeat of that pain, he obliged by opening his mouth and accepting the intruder. He massaged the other man's tongue with his own, tasting him, and was surprised at the sweet tanginess that was so different from his wife's. Syndrome hummed softly and stroked with his own tongue in reply. The enchantment he was feeling at being kissed back by his childhood crush was just too strong; he was what he would so graciously call 'geeking out'. The redhead wanted it to last forever, and yet he wanted to end it at the same time and get straight to the fun part. So, the genius that he was, he compromised and decided to do both. Reaching around his pet's waist he inserted two fingers once again into him, smiling with satisfaction when he heard a barely audible moan from the man still kissing him. His eyes were still firmly shut, but the younger man could tell he was beginning to enjoy it. He clearly didn't want his captor to know that, and was holding back every sound he could with the will of an iron ox.  
Time to change that.  
Syndrome moved away from him and removed his super suit discreetly, his fingers leaving their niche only for a second before resuming their erratic thrusting even more rapidly. He stood still for a second, wanting to take a photograph of the absolutely gorgeous faces his strapping blonde was making. His face was screwed up in a pleasing manner, and he let out loud pants in time to the fingers going in and out of him. A heavy blush had appeared on his cheeks, and his body was glazed in a light sweat that smelled absolutely intoxicating. It was a mixture between pleasure and pain. Or rather, the pain of realising what was being done to him was pleasurable. The younger man moved around him in silence, his fingers not leaving their post as he found himself facing a broad back that was equally as striking as the front of his body. He couldn't hold back anymore and he removed his fingers slowly, grabbing his own member and placing it at the prepared entrance. He pressed against it gingerly; the tight ring of muscles wrapping around his manhood, and, not feeling any protest from his pet, he entered with two swift thrusts.

"Ahhhhh! Ohh my god…" He said breathily. He felt the tight wet walls encircle him in an enthralling way he had not thought possible, not even in his wildest fantasies. And there had been a few. He remained motionless, as did the other; but he was revelling in the sensation of being buried to the hilt in the man he both respected and detested…such a strange feeling, but it felt so good in a way he couldn't explain.

Sensing movement, he looked down and almost came at the sight of it all. Mr. Incredible was trying to move his buttocks up and down on his penis; Syndrome could even see little rivers of cum dripping down his legs as moaned at what little friction he could get. The younger man had never been more turned on in his life as the older persistently tried to ride him, and he decided to not make him wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, pulling him nearer as he began to thrust in and out of him. Both quickly became out of breath as he thrust deeper and faster every time, their bodies writhing together in time with his strokes.

"Ah, Ah…B-Buddy! Oh god…this is so…" Mr. Incredible said breathlessly.

"I know…" Syndrome replied, moving his left hand lower to fist at his prisoner's manhood. He moved his hand in time with his own thrusts as he came closer to his peak, wanting the other man to come before he did. Mr. Incredible's cries echoed around the room as his stomach tightened with an unbearably pleasurable sensation. Syndrome's manhood collided with a spot deep inside him, and he continued to hit that spot over and over as he frantically rubbed his prisoners cock. Mr. Incredible shook all over as every muscle in his body tightened, earning a series of soft 'ahh-ing' sounds from Syndrome as the wet walls became deliciously tight around his manhood. Mr. Incredible replied with his own sounds as he came spectacularly, his juices pouring over the redhead's hand, the floor and his stomach. The younger man thrust once more and came inside, screaming his lover's name as hot, white fluid overflowed and mixed with what was already on the floor. They remained in this position for a few minutes, both bodies glistening with sweat and panting hard.

After a while, he pulled out of the older man and dressed them both, not looking into his eyes. He made as if to leave, then seemed to change his mind, silently pulling him into one last passionate kiss. Mr. Incredible didn't react as Syndrome walked quickly out of the room without another word. He was just glad this was finally over, that they could go back to what they were meant to be. Archenemies, not lovers. For what had just happened…no one must ever know about. This man had killed his family, and no amount of sexual therapy (no matter how pleasurable it may be), was going to change the fact that he hated every bone in the cocky bastard's body. He'd get his revenge.

Soon.


End file.
